Warriors Got Talent
Jury: Jayfeather Bluestar Mistystar Host: Brackenfur Episode 1 Brackenfur: Welcome by the first episode in Warriors Got Talent! What? Oh no! I’ve heard that Mistystar is sick! Whatever. Her replacement is Mousefur! Today’s contestants are: Mystery Guest, Hollyleaf and Crowfeather. Leafpool, Feathertail and Nightcloud: Crowy! Crowy! Brackenfur: First, the Mystery Guest! *Dramatic flashlights, drum roll, Purdy walks in* Mousefur: *Cheers* Purdy! Purdy! Purdy: Ah! Good ol’ talentshows! *Jayfeather hears Purdy talking, presses the red button* Purdy: Hey! I not even started my act yet! Why you press you that button?! Brackenfur: *Mutters under breath* I can understand why! *louder* You can begin now! Purdy: Okay! Today I’m gonna tell you youngsters a story! When I was a youngster, just like you… Bluestar: *Presses the red button* Purdy: ...And than I chased that mangy badger out of my territory... Bluestar and Jayfeather: *Sleeping* Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz... *five hours later* Purdy: And that’s the end of the story! Jayfeather: *Wakes up* Finally! Bluestar: *Sleepy voice* Huh? Wazzup? Mousefur: *Cheering again* Purdy! Purdy! Brackenfur: Is Purdy through or not? We must interrupt the episode for commercial break. Blackstar: Eat Meow cat food and you can hunt and fight the whole day long! *Movie about a exhausted cat. He eat something out a bowl. He goes outside and hunt some mice. Then he meet a cat, fight with him and beat him* End of commercial break. Bluestar: NO!!!! Jayfeather: NO, NO, AND FOR THE FINAL TIME NO! Mousefur: I SAY YES!!! I LUV YOU PURDY!!! Brackenfur: I’m sorry, *whispers* not *louder* but you’re not through. Our next contestant is Hollyleaf. Lionblaze: GO SISTER! *Hollyleaf walks through the door* Brackenfur: What are yougoingto do? Hollyleaf: I'm going to sing The Kitty Song! Brackenfur: Okay! You may start now! Hollyleaf: I am a little kitty! Miauw miauw miauw! I am a little kitty! Miauw miauw miauw! *Continue singing with a awesome voice* Brackenfur: Is she through or not? Bluestar: Awesome! I say yes! Jayfeather: I say yes too! But the song is really bad! Is it made by a kit or what? Hollyleaf: *Crying* I made the song by myself! Jayfeather: You are crazy! Mousefur: *Grumpy* I got a thorn in my moss. Where are apprentices when they needed? Anyway, You got three times yes! Brackenfur: You are the first one through! Our next contestant is Crowfeather. *Crowfeather walks through the door* Leafpool, Nightcloud and Feathertail: *Cheering* CROWY!! Brackenfur: What are you going to do? Crowfeather: I'm gonna dance! Brackenfur: Okay! You may start now! Crowfeather: *Starts doing Chicken Dance* Brackenfur: Is he through or not? *Mutters under breath* I don’t think so… Bluestar: 4 words! This. Was. Not. Good. Jayfeather: How do you dare to let us watch THIS?! Mousefur: 4 words: You. Are. Not. Through. Brackenfur: I am so not sorry, Crowfeather. You are not through! The only one through is Hollyleaf! Congrultations! Crowd: *cheering* Hollyleaf! Hollyleaf! Brackenfur: This was today’s episode! See ya next time! Episode 2 Brackenfur: Welcome by episode 2 of Warriors Got Talent. Mousefur is injured by a thorn in her moss, so Mistystar managed to bring herself to Warriors Got Talent. Today’s contestants are: Tigerstar, Millie and Brambleclaw. First, is Tigerstar. Come in! *Tigerstar arrives in a pink tutu* Everybody except Tigerstar: Okay……... Brackenfur: *In shock* Okay… what are you going to do? Tigerstar: I’m gonna dance! Brackenfur: *Still in shock* Okay… You may start now! Tigerstar: *Starts dancing like a ballerina* Everybody: *Speechless* Lionblaze: *Walks on the stage* Tigerstar is disqualified because of a attack on the jury. You may now go. Second is Millie. Come in Millie! Millie: *Walks in, do not wait for Lionblaze to speak* I’m going to play the piano and sing! Lionblaze: Okay. You may begin now. Millie: *Starts playing awful on the piano* I’m a kittypet I don’t deserve Graystripe Miauw miauw miauw La la la *All three judges presses the red button* Brackenfur: *In shock again* My… eardrums… are… broken… Mistystar: The worst thing *Cough*I’ve ever heard! *Cough*You. Are.*Cough* Not. Through. Jayfeather: 0_o Besides that I am blind, I am now deaf as well! Are you expecting from me that I let you through?! Bluestar: I am kind often, but not right now! This was terrible! You are not through! Brackenfur: *Recovered from shock* You are unfortunately not through. I am very sorry. *Whispers* not. *Louder* Our third and last cat is Brambleclaw. Come in! We must interrupt the episode for commercial break Tigerstar: Are you a ballerina? Good! Tigerstars Ballerina Shop has e''verything'' for ballerina's! *Movie about a cat. He walks into Tigerstars Ballerina Shop. A while later he comes out wearing a tutu. He starts practicing dance moves.* 'End of commercial break.' Brambleclaw: I am going to juggling! Brackenfur: Okay! You may begin now! Brambleclaw: *Begins to juggling, all the balls are falling. He gets one ball on his head, he stumbles over another ball, he flies toward the jury* Jayfeather and Mistystar: *Pressing the red button* Bluestar: *Wants to press the button but get hit by Brambleclaw* Brambleclaw: Oops… I’m sorry Bluestar! Brackenfur: You are disqualified for the same reason as your father! Brambleclaw: *yells* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! Brackenfur: Go away from here! *Brambleclaw walks away sadly* Brackenfur: What an sad episode everyone! Two cats are disqualified and the other one is not through! Anyway, see ya next time! Episode 3 Brackenfur: Toms and she-cats, welcome by a new episode of Warriors Got Talent! Today’s contestants are: the duo Sandstorm and Leafpool, Spottedleaf and Cinderpelt. Wait a moment… who chose this contestants? Firestar: Me! Brackenfur: Anyway, let’s begin! Our first contestants is the duo Sandstorm and Leafpool! Jayfeather: *Presses the red button* Squirrelflight: *Holds up banner which say: Go mommy! Go sis!* Brackenfur: What are you going to do? Sandstorm: We’re going to tap-dance! Brackenfur: Okay… you may start now! *River dance music starts* Leafpool: Oops… the wrong music! Mistystar: *Presses the red button* *The right music starts playing, Leafpool and Sandstorm starts tap-dancing* Jayfeather: *Presses Bluestars red button* Bluestar: Hey! I wanted to see more! Brackenfur: *Quickly* What regrettable! You two have three red crosses! You two are not through! Our next contestant is Spottedleaf! Come in! Spottedleaf: *Comes in* Hello! I’m going to train a kittypet! Brackenfur: Okay! You may begin now! Spottedleaf: *Calls kittypet, kittypet walks on stage, Spottedleaf grabs hoop with jaws* jump through it, kittypet! Kittypet: Not if you abuse me for kittypet! *all three judges presses button* Mistystar: I’m sorry, but *cough* this is not something for Warriors Got *cough* Talent. This. Was.*cough* Really. Bad. You are not through. Bluestar: You should prepare before you do something. You are not through. Jayfeather: Have you prepared before you did this?! Brackenfur: Unfortunately you are not through. Its good tha… eh, I mean its pity that I can’t see more! Last but not least is my sister! You can come in! *Cinderpelt limps on stage* Cinderpelt: I’m going to sing! Brackenfur: Okay sis! You may begin now! Cinderpelt: *Sings* Fireheart looks at me I fake a smile so he won’t see *Continue singing with a awesome voice* Bluestar: This was really awesome! I say yes! Mistystar: *Cough* This was really good! I say yes too! Jayfeather: I say also yes! Brackenfur: Your through sis! Congrultations! The only one through is Cinderpelt! See ya next time by Warriors Got Talent! Episode 4 Author's note I try to make this one extra funny cause' the previous one was not very funny... I've had no ideas, so I asked Blackstar if he had ideas, and he had a idea! So I give credits to the Firestar part. Everybody, the Firestar part was a idea from Blackstar! I have no ideas again! Please people, if you know some good act, please leave them on my talk page! (The part in my siggie: 1 days to go) Happy Birthday! Bob and Gijs† 1 days to go! 06:50, August 5, 2011 (UTC) The episode Brackenfur: Welcome by episode 4 of your loved show: Warriors Got Talent! Today's contestants are: The Fire Who Saved The Clan, The Immortal Heavystep and The Gender Changing Rowanclaw! First is The Fire Who Saved blablabla. You may come in! Firestar alias TFWSTC: *Walks on stage* I'm going to juggle... *Bluestar presses the red button* TFWSTC: Hey! I've not even finished talking yet! Bluestar: Whatever. TFWSTC: I'm going to juggle with torches! Brackenfur: Oohhhhhhhh.... Spectacular! You may start now! TFWSTC: *Juggles with torches, one torch deviates and flies toward the jury, torch hits Bluestar wit the flaming side* Bluestar: *Yells* AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! WATER!!! WATER!!!!!!!!!!!! I NEED WATER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Random cat in the public hits Bluestar with a radius of a fire hose* Bluestar *Reliefed* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But it still hurts... Two random Medicine Cats: *Running toward Bluestar with a stretcher* Out our way! Out our way! Medicine Cats coming! *Lay a reluctant Bluestar on the stretcher* Bluestar: AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! It hurts! Put me down! One of the random Medicine Cats: Nope. Brackenfur: You are disqualified because a attack on the jury! TFWSTC: *Goes insane* NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Begins bouncing around and barking like a dog* Brackenfur: Security!! Darkstripe and Boulder: *Walks in* TFWSTC: *Begins running around in circles and screams* NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Finally runs off stage* Brackenfur: Anyway, we need a new jury-member! What? Oh no!! That's a disaster! The judges are wounded many times so nobody wants to be a jury-member! Anyway, lets go farther with our next contestant: The Immortal Heavystep! Come in! TIH: *Comes in* Brackenfur: What's the secret of your 3 lives? TIH: I'm actually a Clan leader and have nine lives, but Mistystar don't know! Mistystar: *Gasp* Just when I was not ill anymore... *presses red button and presses Jayfeathers button also* TIH: Muhahahahaha! *Starts dancing towards the exit* ♪ I've got six lives left! I've got six lives left! ♫ Brackenfur: Bye Heavystar! Anyway, our last contestent is The Gender Changing Rowanclaw! Come in! TGCR: *Comes in* Brackenfur: What's the secret of your gender changing? Rowanclaw: The Erins made me change gender! Jayfeather: Who are the Erins? I think your hallucinating! We can't have an insane cat here! *Presses red button* Mistystar: You're right! *Presses button too* TGCR: But... I'm just very smart! Brackenfur: Pity... If you are that smart you know what this mean! Bye! What a episode everybody! Nobody's through! We've learnt that Bluestar, even when she was the fire who will blaze through the forest, is allergic of fire! We've learnt that Heavystep is actually a Clan leader and that Rowanclaw is hallucinating! Bye! See you next time at Warriors Got Talent! Episode 5 Brackenfur: Hello and welcome by: Warriors Got Talent! We still have 2 jury-members. Anybody please become jury-member! Anyway, today's contestants are: Daisy... Everybody: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Brackenfur: *yells* SILENCE IF I SPEAK! *Normal voice* Anyway, Daisy, Ferncloud and Scourge. First is Daisy. Come in! Daisy: I'm gonna Line dancing! Jayfeather: *Presses red button* Mistystar: Are you gonna Line dance alone?! Daisy: Yup! Mistystar: 0_o Brackenfur: Okay.... You may start now! Daisy: *When the music starts, she starts Line dancing with the wrong timing* Category:Fanfics by Wolffur Category:Fan Fictions Category:Fanfics